Luna/Story
History : To be added Plot Child's Play Luna is seen hunting a small, green frog. When she smells blood and follows the path, she finds Lupis, a smoky grey wolf. Then the scene ends with Blue, her mother, finding Luna and Lupis together. The Fence She is seen with Fang and Blue discussing if Lupis should stay in the pack. When Blue says she wandered off, she protest saying that she was hunting for the pack. She is not seen after this. Those Lost She is seen with Lupis and her mother staring at Flutter's body. She asks her mother if it is her fault that Flutter is dead. When Blue leaves, she protests for her pups that they shall stay. When Midnight claims that she tried to stop Alari from going to the Fence, Fang calls Midnight a good pup unlike the others. He blames Luna for Alari's death and makes her an Omega once she is older. Omega A year after Those Lost, Midnight sees Luna in her sleeping spot in the den. She reveals that Luna was made the Omega of the pack and says that outside is where she belongs. Luna then sees Bone outside of the den, but when she trys to talk to him, he says that Betas don't talk to Omegas. She perks up when she hears Lupis and when he says that he may become head tracker, congratulates him. Luna tells Lupis that she is happy where she is but when he leaves, she sadly says goodbye. Leaving Home Luna is seen being woken up by Lupis. When Lupis tells her that they need to go hunting, Luna askes why. Lupis tells her that Fang was upset with her sleeping in the den. Luna retorted that Fang throws a fit every time Luna does something. Later, Luna is seen going up Moon Cliff. Lupis tells her that they need to hunt. Luna reminds him that they were out here because of Luna's punishment, and that they have only five days. After she and Lupis hear Milly's howl, Luna decides to answer it for fun. Lupis snapps at her, telling Luna that she'll lead Milly right to them and they can't both bring down a full grown cow. Luna tells Lupis to calm down, and that Milly couldn't get out because of the fence. Then, Milly is seen coming up Moon Cliff and standing behind Luna. Lupis tell Luna that some times, he hates her. Times Change When Milly tells Luna and Lupis that she's wanted to join a wolf pack her whole life and that she asked if she can join thier's, Luna says that is was possible for it to happen. Lupis then calls Luna over to tell her to keep Milly at Moon Cliff while he gets Fang to assemble a hunting party. Luna argues, saying that Milly was too sweet to kill. Lupis reminds her that the pack has to be fed. Luna then agrees with Lupis before he heads out. Leaving Home When Milly asks Luna why she looks so sad, Luna tells her that it's nothing. She changes the subject, asking why Milly wanted to join a wolf pack. Milly tells her that she loves to hear wolves sing, but there's on big thing. When Luna asks what it is, Milly tells her that is was a wolf name Alari. New Places Though she doesn't speak in this episode, she is seen. Fang asks her and Lupis to show Milly back to the territory. New Faces When Milly asks Lupis if they were at their pack yet, Lupis becomes annoyed with Milly. Luna reassures her that Lupis is always like that with wolves he doesn't know, and that not all wolves are like him. When Milly asks Luna if Alari is there, Luna tells her that Alari died around a year ago. Lupis is then seen asking them why they stopped and to move. Luna tells Lupis that they're coming and they continue walking. Coming Togethers Milly tells Luna that she met Midnight. When Luna asks what she thinks of Midnight, Milly tells Luna that she was pretty. Rocky tells her that Midnight reminds him of his sister, though this isn't a good thing, as Rocky's sister was mean to him. When Milly notices that there are a lot of wolves in her pack, Luna informs her that there aren't that many wolves and they don't know why the additional wolves are there. A wolf named Marra is seen coming up to them, saying she's sorry for overhearing their conversation. Luna invites Marra over to asks her why she's here, but Marra reveals that she doesn't know why she's here. Luna then asks Lupis if he knows anything, but tells her no. When Lupis says that, Luna suggests that they ask Yin-Yang if she knows anything. Things Best Left Forgotten Luna is seen at the very end of this episode. She is seen as a cub, asking Lupis who and where he came from. Lupis tell her that he can't remember. Admirance Luna is seen with Milly asking Yin-Yang if she knows what the meeting is about. Yin-Yang snaps at them, telling them to leave her alone. Yin-Yang also calls Luna a waste of space. Rock comes up and defends Luna, saying that she's beautiful. Both Yin-Yang and Milly start to go away, leaving Rock and Luna alone. Rock tells Luna that he doesn't have an Alpha Female, and he wants her to be his. Surprised, Luna rejects Rock, saying that it was crazy since they had only met a moment ago. She then goes to look for Lupis when she heard he ran away crying, since it's not like him. She is seen later, finding Lupis lying down crying. Luna starts to comfort Lupis and stays with him. She is seen agian at the end of the episode, when Midnight tries to find Lupis. She is seen sleeping next to Lupis when Midnight appears. Romance is Boring Luna is seen waking up, while Lupis is still sleeping next to her. When she sees Milly, who was also next to her, she yelps and falls over Lupis, waking him up. When Bone comes and yells at them for sleeping, Luna tells him that she's sick of Bone acting this way. When Luna refuses to move until Bone tells her why he's acting like this, Lupis steps in and lies that he and Luna were about to take Milly on a tour. After Bone walks away, Luna rebukes Lupis, saying she was getting through to Bone. Lupis reports that Bone wanted to kill Luna, though Luna believes that he wouldn't do that. When Milly asks if they were really going on a tour, Luna tells her that they are. She is then seen with Lupis showing Milly Moon Cliff. She also reports that she and Lupis come up on Moon Cliff to relax all the time. When Lupis looks at her angrily for saying that, Luna throws snow on him. Luna and Lupis start to play fight with snow. Lupis then pins Luna down, while that Luna starts to admit that she loves Lupis but is inturupted by Safira's roar. When they see Safira, Luna presses her fur into Lupis's with fear. Safira starts to lunge at them, but is stopped by Milly. Family First Luna doesn't speak in this episode, but is seen watching Milly fend off Safira. The Meeting Luna is seen praising for Milly's heroic act. Later, Luna and Lupis are seen with Milly just before the meeting starts and they are forced to leave her behind. At the meeting, Luna speaks out against Fang's plans to break through the fence and kill all of the cows. Before other wolves can agree with her protest, Sharp calls her out as an Omega. When Lupis asks her to explain her actions after the meeting, she explains that since Milly saved their lives, she felt responsible for taking care of her as a member of their pack. A furious Fang intrudes and attempts to kill her, scarring her face. Bone steps in just in time and pleads with Fang to spare his sister. Fang spares Luna's life; however, she is exiled after he tears an ear off. After the credits, she's seen running through the forest, bumping into Alari and Saber, both of whom she's incredibly surprised to see. Luna tells Alari that Fang tore off her ear, and how insane he's gone since she disappeared. She attempts to convince her to come home, but Saber cuts in, and reveals that he knew what was happening with Fang. Alari leaves after this, returning to the Pack of Night, and Luna yells at her father, calling him a thin-blood, before going off to find Lupis. She runs into Midnight, her sister, and asks where her friend is. Instead of saying, Midnight lies that Lupis doesn't even like her, but instead has been meeting with her. This makes Luna sad, and she leans against Midnight, clearly upset by the news. References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages